De corazones y diamantina
by K. Van Hardy
Summary: Es 14 de Febrero y Casey no tiene ni la más pálida idea de qué darle a Raph, ¿qué hay del ninja, él sabe qué regalará?, ¿saldrá bien la noche para los dos? Fic alusivo al 14 de Febrero, tarde, pero seguro nwn


¿Aún es 14 de Febrero? ¿No?

 _Well,_ recuerda que las fechas sólo son un número en el calendario; los deseos de festejar habitan en tu corazón (?

Mentira, tuve evento en el trabajo y con las comisiones y demás, no tuve tiempo de hacer nada :C

Mi kokoro está triste.

En fin, espero que este pequeño regalito les guste, porque además, la escena más _sweet_ la inspiró uno de mis alumnos, que jamás en la vida, creí me fuera a regalar algo.

Es demasiado _barrio_ y vale-madr* el chiquillo, por no decir rudo y bestia.

Jhoan, te adoro -3- casi me haces chillar x'3

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

 **De corazones y diamantina**

—Es que de verdad no sé qué voy a regalarle. Ella… no es una chica usual…

—¡Vamos Casey! ¡Todas son iguales! Un oso de peluche gigante, chocolates, un globo en forma de corazón, una cena romántica, flores… ¡sólo elige dos de esas cosas y listo! ¡Le encantará!

Arrastrando su palo de hockey toda la pista y ahora por el pasillo que lleva fuera de ella, Casey entorna los ojos ante el consejo que de nuevo no sirve de nada.

—Te digo que ella no es como las demás Billy, te aseguro que nada de eso me vale.

Billy truena la boca y niega con la cabeza, abriendo bruscamente las puertas que dan a los casilleros.

—¿Pues qué clase de chica tienes Jones? ¿Acaso maneja un tráiler? —Apenas su carcajada burlona ha alcanzado su nota más alta observa a Casey ralentizar sus pasos y sólo con eso sabe ha cruzado un poco la línea. Contiene su risa y regresa por él—. Vamos Casey, sabes que bromeo. De verdad.

Casey alza la mirada un momento. Claro que sabe que bromea, Billy suele ser pesado pero no ofensivo, sin embargo, el estrés de no saber qué obsequiarle a Raph sumado al insulto indirecto hacia su ninja puede más.

Aun así…

—Billy.

—¿Sí Jones?

El vigilante duda un poco. Billy no le observa mientras inserta monedas en la máquina expendedora en la pared y no parece estar poniendo mucha atención; pero la débil esperanza de que eso mismo juegue a su favor le da el empujón que falta y respira profundamente.

—¿Puedes darme un consejo?

—Te regalo seis, ¿quieres una soda?

Niega con la cabeza, pero a los pocos segundos debe aceptar con una sonrisa la fría lata que le entregan.

—Tal vez mi chica sí sea una trailera. —La nueva carcajada detiene su mano a punto de levantar la pestaña metálica y termina rompiéndola—. Quiero decir, tal vez ella no sea en lo absoluto femenina y por eso, los regalos que todos me aconsejan no sirven.

Billy enarca una ceja.

—Entiendo —Cierra los ojos, bebe un trago de su soda—, así que no usa rosa.

—No. De hecho viste de rojo… y verde, también café. —Es el turno de Casey de alzar una ceja ante la sensible pero tonta información que acaba de soltar—. Ella es… bueno, muy hermosa, divertida, incluso dulce… pero también es muy ruda y no le gusta andarse con rodeos cuando algo no le parece, aunque hay cosas que le cuesta mucho expresar y eso le causa bastantes conflictos. Además, hay días en que es tierna y pero en otras me quiere matar, también es más fuerte de lo que jamás podrás imaginar pero en ocasiones es tan frágil que temo la romperé si la encierro entre mis manos para protegerla…

Demasiado tarde Casey nota que la explicación se le ha ido literalmente de las manos y vuelve a sujetar con simpleza su soda. Billy lucha por contener la risa.

Ambos chicos pierden.

—A lo que quiero llegar es que es muy complicada. No puedo regalarle cualquier cosa.

—Empieza por allí, ¿qué es lo que más le gusta?

Casey bufa hondamente. Esa sí que fue una aventura, y francamente no tiene tiempo de hacer otro cómic de 20 páginas a todo color. A las 9 pm las papelerías ya cerraron y sólo Dios sabe dónde vive aquel chico.

—Esa carta no vale, y agoté las opciones sobre su cómic favorito. Pero olvida eso, a lo que quiero llegar, lo que quiero preguntarte es ¿qué puedo regalarle que diga "te amo" y al mismo tiempo no ofenda su "masculinidad"?

Ya con medio uniforme fuera y a medio camino de sacar su camiseta del casillero, Billy asoma la cabeza por la puerta y mira fijamente al chico desde que esta conversación inició.

Casey, su por mucho jugador estrella, siempre le ha parecido un chico amable, inteligente a su manera, un poco torpe pero por completo confiable. Así mismo, él se considera una persona coherente, quizá burlona, tal vez algo simplona pero jamás entrometida.

Y esto último sale a colación pues Casey ha dicho masculinidad.

¿Acaso su chica… es un chico?

¿O simplemente ocupó la palabra correcta debido a la personalidad tan singular de su novia cuyo nombre todos en el equipo desconocen?

Apura el último trago de su soda y deja de mirar a Casey; cuestionar a las personas incluso con la mirada cuando están con la guardia baja no es lo suyo ni le gusta.

—Entonces sólo cierra los ojos —Observa que su indicación no es llevada a cabo y truena los dedos una y otra vez—, ¡vamos Jones, soy tu capitán has lo que te digo!

Súbitamente nervioso el vigilante deja su soda en el banquillo y cierra los ojos.

—Listo Brooks.

—Bien. Ahora imagina que llegas con ella, la citaste cualquier otro día, no hoy, y en la espalda tienes un paquete que es para ella. Entonces yo te llamo y te digo que te necesito para salvar el juego y te largas dejándola sola con el paquete. ¿Entiendes lo que hiciste? Acabas de iniciar el apocalipsis porque el maldito juego fue más importante que ella. Pero dos horas después te llama y está feliz, pues lo que había dentro le encantó, y te dice _"Casey te amo, jamás creí me darías…"_ Listo, lo primero que apareció en tu mente y rellenaste con su voz es lo que le darás. Ahora cámbiate y ve a comprarlo o conseguirlo, no lo sé.

Abriendo los ojos de a poco, Casey sonríe contemplando a la segunda persona más sabia que conoce; y habiendo recuperado la calma hasta el día de hoy perdida por tan rosada fecha toma las llaves de su casillero dispuesto a cambiarse, pero apenas la llave gira y la puerta se abre, debe sostenerse de la puertita metálica para no caer.

Lo primero en golpearlo es el olor. Un intenso y cálido aroma a queso, tomate, pepperoni y champiñones llena un instante los vestidores y al desaparecer, deja atrás una pequeña pizza en forma de corazón.

Le faltan las orillas, hay más champiñones de los que debería haber y una sai le atraviesa de costado a costado a manera de flecha.

Y Casey está a punto de llorar.

—Pero mira lo que trajo el gato… ¡Casey, entonces no es tan trailera! —exclama sin burla sobando gentilmente su hombro—. Ya, ahora entiendo lo que dices Casey, ¿ya viste tu notita de amor a navaja? Chico tu novia me asusta. Ve a casa de inmediato.

Casey no ve a Billy tomar sus cosas y despedirse dando la espalda como es su costumbre. ¿Y cómo podría? Si el **"** _ **I love 'ya, forever"**_ trazado con la punta de la sai en todo el ancho de la placa trasera del casillero le tiene fascinado, y el pequeño corazón salpicado de diamantina le mata de ternura al recordarle que a pesar de su personalidad, Raph sigue siendo un niño.

— _I love 'ya too,_ _Raphie_ —murmura, luchando duro contra las lágrimas.

Y obedece a su capitán.

Toma su pizza, la nota hecha a sai es el nuevo fondo de pantalla de su celular y hace la bicicleta cruzar volando la ciudad para llegar de inmediato a casa, lugar que antes de Raph fuera sólo un departamento.

—¡Raphie! —grita subiendo los primeros escalones y la puerta se abre, revelando al ninja con las mejillas casi o más rojas que las del vigilante. El mayor sonríe y apenas llega al umbral corre a abrazarlo con tanta fuerza que prácticamente lo está cargando.

Raph responde el gesto y agrega un cálido, casi tímido beso.

—¿Cassie? —murmura, bajando las atenciones de sus labios al cuello del mayor, y las caricias de sus manos a su breve cintura.

—¿Sí Raph?

—Te amo.

—Lo sé pequeño —responde cruzando la sala hasta lograr recostarlo sobre sofá, se separa unos segundos y lo contempla de arriba abajo. Su niño, su precioso enigma de ojos verdes que es su adoración, ¿cómo osó condensar el amor que le tiene en un objeto de tienda, cuando para ellos, lo material es casi superfluo? —. Amé mi nota, mi pizza también.

—¿Sí? —pregunta, acariciando las puntas de su cabello—, sabía que tendrías hambre después del entrenamiento. También…

El mayor no le deja continuar y le interrumpe con un beso, ¿para qué? Sabe perfectamente que Raph le quitó las orillas pues nunca se las come y la nota es para darle ánimos antes y después de los juegos a los que el ninja aún no halla el modo de acudir como ambos quieren. También, para que las horas llenas de soledad transcurran más fáciles.

—¿Te quedarás conmigo esta noche?

—Sí.

Sólo eso basta para que Casey deje caer parcialmente su peso sobre el menor y así comiencen a besarse. Mejillas, labios, cuello; cada trozo de piel que hallan al descubierto es perfecto para depositar el cúmulo intenso de emociones que el amor les provoca.

Los besos se llenan de amor, las caricias se tiñen de ternura y lujuria controlada, las palabras apenas dichas en susurros denotan cariño y cuidado.

Y así se quedan largo rato, sin prisas, sin preocupaciones. No se quitan la ropa, no es necesario; sólo se besan y acarician toda la noche, transmitiendo todo lo que sienten por el otro a través de suaves atenciones.

Con sólo eso y un par de pequeños "te amo", todo era más perfecto.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

 **Muchas gracias por leer.** **AMO totalmente la retroalimentación, así que por favor tómate un minuto para mandarme una línea.** **Déjame saber lo que piensas.** **Lo apreciaré muchísimo *3***

Y aquí lo que pasó con J****:

—¡Miss K****, baje!

—¡Ay ya van a empezar con sus cosas! (grite eso porque me quieren emparejar con el Prof. de Fútbol y como estaba abajo (mi salón está arriba) pensé me iban a hacer burla de que nos fuéramos al cine o "x" por ser 14 de Febrero)

—¡No, ande, le conviene!

Bajo las escaleras, doy vuelta al descanso y ¡boom! J****, el más malandro y cero infantil de mis alumnos está allí, al inicio de las escaleras con un globo enorme de color violeta con la leyenda "Miss K****, te amo" con diamantina plata. ¡Fue tan hermoso! El caso es que ve que le voy a dar las gracias y abrazarlo y se echa a correr, no sin antes darme el globo en las manos y dejarme estrujarlo un ratito y darle el, creo, tercer beso que le doy en lo que va el ciclo.

Chamaco precioso -3-

Pero regresando al fic… sé y calculo me van a decir _"NOOOOOOOOO Raphael no es así, el haría algo parecido a lo de tu alumno"_ (por alguna razón, lo escribí y leí con la voz del Troll de Youtube… extraño mucho al Troll.) pero ¡oye! ya estuvo bueno eso del tsundere, los personajes evolucionan y de vez en cuando tienen variaciones, sólo hay que justificarlas… Casey se merece algo de amor sin reticencias y quería algo cursi para el 14…

Así mismo creo que el lemon debe usarse con discreción ;)

En fin eso es todo, bye nwn/ !


End file.
